1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape printing apparatus capable of creating a label to be attached to a linear or bar-shaped object, and also relates to a tape cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been heretofore known an apparatus which creates a label to be attached to an object (a cylindrical object) such as a linear object (cables, leads and the like) and a bar-shaped object (writing utensils, a handle of an umbrella and the like).
In such a conventional apparatus, a cylindrical heat-shrinkable tape (a member thermally shrunk to have a predetermined memory shape by heating) is used as a print medium. Thus, the apparatus has an advantage in that the tape does not easily come off when attached to the linear or bar-shaped object.
However, a label created by this kind of apparatus is not coated or laminated and, therefore, a print surface thereof is exposed on its surface. Thus, there was a problem in that the label is severely worn away, resulting in poor durability. Therefore, after having attached a heat-shrinkable tape to an object and then subjecting it to thermal shrinking, a laminate tape must further be attached to the print surface in order to protect the print surface.